Guardian
by suzanazoric95
Summary: It pass almost 5 years since last season. Things has changed. Some people are promoted and having successful career, some are married but not very happy in it. Some are hidding big secret. TeresaTwin is co-writer.
1. Chapter 1

Mike was sitting in his office and looking into Buffer who was new CO of Hammersley. "Canberra send you a new XO. Please, I am begging you don't make this one to run in my office and beg me to I transfer him." Mike said.

"It depends on it who my new xo is." Replay Buffer smirking.

"You will see. Let it be surprise." Mike said. "Only thing I still don't understand is why you asked for transfer for you XO, lieutenant Johnson?" Mike asked.

"Holly was jealous." Buffer said. "Well your wife will be jealous again because your new XO is female. And this one is bit tougher than your others so good luck." Mike added with grin.

„Oh come on you can not be serious about this Sir." Said Buffer while rolling his eyes.

"I am serious." Mike said. "I am sure you two will get ok. You two are both professionals. Both with too short fuse but you two will survive." He added.

Buffer winced almost at Mike's replay. „Okay Sir i'll try to get along just fine but I don't make any promises at this point. And Sir if she's anything like Leut. Johnson she is off of Hammersley pretty quickly. You understand Sir?"

Mike laughed. "No she is not like that lieutenant. She knows not to piss you off even if she would do that." Mike said. "You know your XO very well Buff. She is not bad. She is just too stubborn, but you two worked fine before. Kate always was saying you two were making good team." Mike added with grin.

Buffer raised his eyebrows „Sir don't say I do know her somehow cause I got the suspicion is just like that." Buffer thought to himself please don't let it be Bomber.

Mike laughed. "Would you have something against it?" Mike asked.

Buffer just shrugged his shoulders and added „Well Sir I guess I don't have any other choices do I? Laughing slightly at the end of the sentence.

"Trust me Buff, Bomber won't be the one who will beg me to find her new posting." Mike said. "And on the end of end, I remember that before you left ship few years ago, you were eating from palm of her hand." Mike added and laughed

Buffer taking in a deep breathe and answered. "Well Sir if there isn't anything else, i should leave cause, I need to get the Hammersley ready to set sail. And you have my word I'll give it a shot that she can proof me of her quality as my XO."

"Good." Mike said and looked into Buffer as he walked out and must laugh again.

...

Bomber settled her things in her new cabin. Last time when she was in Cairns and on this ship it was when she was a cook and now she is lieutenant...scream from Bird's cabin. She run there in same moment as rest of crew. In her rack was big snake. "Billy Webb, I am seriously thinking about killing you." Bomber said already knowing who put it there.

She turn around to get a closer look at Bird if she was okay. Cause the well-being of her crew is one of her main priority as there new xo. „Bird are sure you're okay? Otherwise you can tell me anything about issues you had have with any crew members. Alright?"

"Yes I am fine." Bird said.

"Why don't you take a brew while I sort this out with Spider?" Bomber asked and Bird went out. "Spider you will remove this snake and throw it overboard. If you do something like that even once more I will make sure that be last thing you will do in your career leading seaman. Was I clear?" Bomber asked calmed, but anyone who knew her little bit better knew that that meant danger.

Spider looked down defeated knowing damn well not to messing with Bomber. „Yes ma'am"

"Good." Bomber said. "Now remove your friend. Quickly." Bomber added. "And then you can report to Dutchy for some dodgy work on ship." Bomber added and Bomber went outside of cabin. In corridor she was faced with Buffer who was walking towards his cabin. Bomber was still pissed on way he left 6 years ago but she decided not to mention it. "Sir everything is ready for sail. All crew is present." Bomber said and looked into him.

"Good to hear XO are there any Problems i should be inform about?" Buffer asked looking directly into Bombers eyes. Bomber feel like she was transported back in time. She didn't know what to say until Buffer's voice did get her back to present time. Bomber stammered.

"No Sir everything is sorted nothing to that does concern you."

"Good. I will be in few moments on bridge." Buffer said. "Yes sir." Bomber said. "What is Spider doing with snake on deck?" Buffer asked. "Dating perhaps." Bomber said with grin.

Buffer chuckled about Bomber Response and thought to himself still the same old girl. Buffer want to leave to go the bridge but Bomber stopped him by calling out to him. "Sir it's good to back on Hammersley all after Years don't you think."

"You will change your mind Bomber. Since 2 Dads went AWOL, Spider took his role of prankster." Buffer said

Bomber shocked her head and said" Don't worry Buff, I know how to punish them. You seem to Forget where i came from and well there is Dutchy too who has his own way to give them a Special lecture on how to behave." The words left her mouth so quickly just like 6 years ago that she didn't realized she just called her CO Buff out of old habits.

"Why I feel sorry for Spider all of sudden?" Buffer said and laughed.

Bomber chuckled slightly and added smiling.

"I have no clue what you're talking about sir."

"If you say so." Buffer said. "Sir we have a mayday call." RO said as he poked his head in corridor.

Buffer turned to RO" Do we have any Details about that Mayday call RO?"

"Family vessel. They are sinking." RO said

"Okay Ro how many passengers do they have on board? Asked Buffer concern clearly evidenced in his voice.

"Parents with child." RO said

Buffer look at his XO and just as want to order her to prepare everything to answering that Mayday call. She already gave out the orders the set sail to the coordinates of the Mayday.

"Also if ship is sinking we will need divers." Bomber said. "Dutchy I want you to coordinate with rescue operation, because I will go there as a diver." She added

Buffer was impressed how well Bomber handled that emergency situation. Dutchy said. "Yes ma'am, I'll send every personal to their duty station to prepare the RHIB's for the Rescue party." With that Dutchy left to do what he needed to do.

They soon reached their interest point. "That thing is on edge of slipping down. I will have a rope around my waist but if this thing start to goes down you are letting it off. Understand?" Bomber asked and looked into crew in two RHIBs

There was a chorus of 'yes ma'am' in the two RHIB'S The Crew immediately got in motion to safe that Family on the sinking vessel.

Bomber dived down there. First she saved small, eight year old girl and then parents. "Where is Puffy?" Girl cried. "Who is Puffy?" Dutchy asked. "Puffy is her dog." Her mother said. "Don't worry. We will find Puffy. I promise." Bomber said and dived back down.

"Dutchy sitrep. What the hell she is doing? Why she is returning back at that sinking wreck? Over." Buffer said over radio.

"Sir there is the family who is still aboard that vessel and the X is on it to getting him out of there." Dutchy did sitrep back to Hammersley

"A dog? Is she crazy?" Buffer said frustrated. "Sir she is back. With dog." Dutchy said carefully not wanting to Buffer start to yell on him.

Crew returned back to ship with saved people. "Take care of them while I put diving suit down." Bomber said and Bird nodded. Bomber went into boarding room and start to put her suite down as Buffer walked in.

"What the hell were you doing?" Buffer asked. Bomber winced. She hopped he didn't see scars on her back. "Saving people." Bomber said

Buffer sigh and added" XO you need to be more responsible for your action as my second in Command. After you finished change in my cabin for a word."

Bomber rolled her eyes. "What is big deal sir? I saved family. And then I returned for dog. That dog was very important for that little girl." Bomber said and looked into him.

Buffer couldn't believe how reckless his Second in command was, resisting to roll his eyes too Buff said. "Look Bomber you did pretty good in safe them, but as an officer you can not take that risk anymore in getting killed in action."

"Yeah whatever." Bomber said and sighed. "This is nothing in comparing what I passed in gulf." She blurted out without thinking and when she realized what she said she walked out of boarding room and went to her cabin.

Buffer was left in the boarding room clearly confused about what he'd just heard. He was determined to find out what to hell had have happened to that Bomber he known so well once. With that though in mind he went to his cabin.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:this is my new story. I will finish my other stories soon. I promise. I would like to thank to TeresaTwin who was my co-writer on this. Tell me your depinion. I promise hell of a story lol. Read and review.**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Chapter 2

"How big chances is that Bomber will kill CO or he will kill her?" Bird asked as Dutchy walked in galley.

Dutchy smirked and said:

"I bet 50 dollar that bomber will kill CO. And what's your bet bird?"

"Bets are forbidden in Navy." Bird said with grin.

Dutchy nudged her with his arm. "Come on Chicken leg don't be such a spoilsport. It can stay between the two of us." Dutchy look eyes with Bird and was lost in those beautiful girl in the front of him.

"Fine. I think one of them will leave ship." Bird said. "50 bucks it will be CO." She whispered

First Bird got no reaction from him, until she waved her hand in the front of his face calling " Earth to Dutchy come in."

"What?" Dutchy asked.

"Never mind." Bird said and laughed. "Daydreaming or something?" She joked.

Hopefully bird doesn't realize that i've a crush on her, Dutchy thought. Instead he asked:

"Can I get a brew please?" Bird looked at him and thought to her something is odd with Dutchy today but i can put a finger on it. "sure thing go and help yourself" she finally said.

He nodded. "XO ship's office." Came Buffer's voice over PA system. "Ouch. There will be first victim." Bird said and laughed.

...

"You called me sir?" Bomber asked and folded her arms as she walked in ship's office and closed a door.

Buffer stood up from his chair and stopped just few inches away from Bombers face. she made so angry."Bomber what's on earth is wrong with you. Do you have a death wish or you don't give nothing about your reputation in the Navy?"

"You don't know anything about my Navy reputation sir. And why are you asking me do I have a death wish?" Bomber asked.

Buffer roll his eyes and said "oh come on Bomber don't play dumb here you know damn well why i said that. For christ sake you dived into a sinking vessel knowingly how dangerous it could be. If do such a stunt again you will be off of Hammersley sooner than thought."

"How many XO's you kicked out of ship in last 6 months?" Bomber asked.

"That's nothing for your Concern Bomber, I'm your Boss now and if you're not listening to my orders there will be consequence. Did I made myself clear?" Buffer asked.

"Perfectly clear sir." Bomber said and looked into him having a big wish to hit him in middle of his arrogant face. "And for your information no I don't have a death wish. If I had it I would stay in gulf." Bomber added.

"Good go back to your duty on the bridge you'll have the ship as we steam back to port. Call me if there is any issues." With that Buffer return to his paperwork on his desk and he looked over his said "you're dismissed."

"Yes sir." Bomber said and rolled her eyes.

As Bomber started her shift on the bridge they did obviously gossip about her and their CO. "Is there problem i need to be aware of?" Bomber said in her best XO voice.

"No ma'am." They said in one voice. "Really?" Bomber asked and looked first into Spider and then in others on bridge.

"Well why do i get the impression that i missed something?" She asked again looked stern at everyone.

"No ma'am." Spider said.

Shaking her head and turning to dutchy how was at the helm. "Bring her on course to home port."

"Yes ma'am." Dutchy said

Fortunately for Bomber the steam to home port went by uneventful. She was not unhappy about that cause her back starting to ache due to her scratches from the diving incident.

When ship returned back to port, Buffer had to go to NavCom and he had to shut his phone down because his dear wife probably found out who was his new XO. He went into Mike's office. After debriefing he looked into Mike. "What happened to Bomber in gulf?" Buffer said.

"You are very directly." Mike asked. He debated should he tell him or not. He sighed. "Bomber's unit was captured in Iraq. She was tortured together with three more officers, while 3 sailors were killed." Mike said.

Buffer was truly shocked what Mike told him about Bomber. Poor her he thought the next time he need to be more thoughtful with her. He looked at Mike and said "Thank you sir for this information. i had have no idea about this terrible thing what had occurred to her."

"She doesn't like to anyone know and petty her because of it. And because I don't want to Kate stays widow don't tell her I told you." Mike said.

Buffer nodded in agreement. " I won't tell her anything sir i'll give you my word. We don't wanna have a widow Kate don't we?"

Mike nodded. "And about your wife. She is determined to kill you." Mike said and laughed slightly.

Buffer sight" What did i do wrong this time?"

"Well you can ask your wife yourself but I think that mayor problem is your female XO." Mike said.

Buffer almost rolled his at Mike's answer and said " With all due respect Sir that's none of her business, I didn't had have a choice, who is my next XO. Didn't I?"

Mike laughed. "Whatever. You have overnight shore leave and tomorrow ship is returning back to duty." Mike said.

"Well Sir that comes in handy the crew and i need to celebrate your new XO don't we and i have a good excuse to not go home very soon tonight." Buffer had a big grin on his face.

Mike laughed. "You are living dangerously Buff. One more thing. Don't say Bomber you know what she pass." Mike said.

"Sure thing Sir we'll just celebration her new position on Hammersley that's all. Is there anything else that you need to brief me Sir?" Buffer really hopes he could soon he is in need for a beer or a strong drink even.

"No. You can go." Mike said and shook his head.

Buffer saluted Mike and almost run out of NAVCOM back to port to inform the Crew that they will catch up at the pub for drinks to celebrate Bomber's start as their new XO.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: here is next update. Tell me what do you think. Thank you TeresaTwin for your corporation. Read and review.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
